


All-nighter.

by TheMusicalCC



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, set somewhere between film 1 and film 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Two heads are better than one.





	All-nighter.

“Ack-! _Shoot my pistols_!”

Bo opens her eyes- well, as much as she can, given the fact that there’s way too much light for her liking, but she can make out the shape of Woody throwing something in evident frustration and then cross his arms.

“ _It’ll be five minutes_ , he says.” the sound of her groggy voice makes Woody start and immediately look contrite. He’s surrounded by torn, balled-up paper and some crayons and the flashlight he’s been using to light his work looks a bit dimmer than she remembered it being. Just how long has he been working? “ _Just a bit of work and I’ll be with you_ , he says.”

“I- I woke you, didn’t I?” he mutters, mortified as he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. She knows that sigh; he’s calling himself mean things in his mind, no doubt about it “...I’m sorry. I’m sorry, go back to sleep, Bo, I’ll- I’ll be there in a second.”

Like she’s never heard that one before. She sits up, rubbing her eyes and checks at her feet to find Billy, Goat and Gruff still snoring away on the cushion she and them are currently occupying -part of the old sofa, Andy keeps it under the bed for pillow fort purposes and she, for one, is happy to have a place to lie down on every now and then. Specially after Woody realized the upside to Andy hugging Buzz in his sleep was that _he_ got to be held by someone else at night.

“Really, go back to sleep. I promise to keep quiet.” Woody says, reading her intentions.

“I don’t _need_ sleep, honey, you know that.” she says as she shuffles to the edge of the cushion and onto her feet.

“But you _enjoy_ it.”

“I enjoy your company as well.” Bo drops as she eyes one of the less-crumpled papers around him and picks it up, examining it. His handwriting is close to indescifrable, which tells her he’s more agitated than he seems, but she can make out some crude scribbles representing a window and a figure falling out of it. She eyes her cowboy and takes a seat on the floor next to him as she speaks “What are you working on, sheriff? More surprise visits to the exterior?”

“No, it’s-” he breathes out,eyeing the mess around him as though becoming aware of it for the first time “It’s- probably stupid, but-  remember how you told me about the monkey rope plan? Back when… you know..”

“Not one of Hamm’s proudest ideas.” she nodded.

“No, I mean, it was not a bad idea- I mean, if you’d had more monkeys,and if Buzz _had_ been there, but it got me thinking about…” he idly taps the floor with the crayon in his hand for a moment, and then clears his throat, eyes darting elsewhere “Well, if there were an… an accident of some sort and one of us fell out. _Ahem_. Again.”

“OK.” her tone is an invitation to keep talking but Woody stammers a bit before taking it.

“I just- wanna make sure none of us ever gets lost, y’know. It’s a scary world out there.”

“Considerably less so since we stopped living next to the Phillips household, but yes.” he shivers at the mention and she lays a hand over his arm “Woody, I know you mean well, but this can wait. Obsessing over it isn’t going to do you any good.”

“Not obsessing.” he half-pouts “I just- I can’t seem to come up with anything good and it’s driving me nuts.”

“Hm.” Bo looks at the paper again... yes, she can see it now. The idea consists in having some sort of ‘Safety net’ set under the window-sill to a height which a monkey chain _would_ be able to reach. The setbacks are obvious, though. How to put it there in the first place? How to keep people from noticing? She reaches for a different paper -a shame, really, that Woody’s frustration made him tear out pages from the perfectly good yellow pad mom had lost under the sofa some months ago- and finds a different approach.

“You are not seriously suggesting we all carry rockets with us just in case.” she half-chuckles, half-chides. Woody averts his eyes.

“It was a thought.”

“I’m all in for some excitement but a rocket might just be too much for me.” she drops that paper and reaches for another as Woody rubs his face wearily.

“I know, I know- ”

“Now this…” Bo motions with the paper picturing a series of tunnels designed specifically to allow toys in and out of the house at their leisure “I can sort of understand- but I don’t think we really have those venting tunnels like Sid’s house did.”

“Yeah- no, we don’t, I checked. The most we have is a loose board here and a handful of hidden spots at the attic- and that might be better for yard sales or cleaning sprees.”

“What’s in this one?” she asks, reaching for one that’s almost insidiously crumpled. He huffs a bit and tries to take it from her.

“Oh, you don’t wanna see that-”

“I do.” she keeps the paper out of his reach -not an easy task with his long arms, she has to pretty much twist so that her foot is keeping him away as she scans the paper.

A coil, stretching from the window and to the scribble she assumes to be the bushes. A coil that ends in a dog’s face and front paws. On the other end, Slinky’s tail and a multitude of smiley-faced, stick-limbed figures hanging on to him.

“Honey, I think-”

“I know, _I know_.” he says, resigned. His body finally goes slack against her “I must have my pull-string wound too tight or something, I'm not making any sense.”

“No- _honey_.” he looks at her and- she’s pretty sure he can see the wheels in her head turning, because his expression goes from defeat to excitement in a moment “I think you’re onto something.”

* * *

It takes them hours until they’re both finally happy with the plan. By then, they can hear the birds starting to timidly sing and Bo’s aware that she’s going to have to wake her flock and hurry back to the nursery any moment now, but seeing Woody’s eyes sparkle with satisfaction as they get to their feet to admire at what he’s just named on the spot as ‘Operation pull-toy.’ is worth it.

“Well, I’ll be darned.” he says, turning to look at her with a beam “You did it.”

“You mean _we_ did it.” she corrects him. It’s not perfect, but she’s sure with some help of the rest of the gang, they can polish it into something worth using.

“I just- I mean…” he squirms a bit “...I couldn’t have done it without you, Bo. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. We make a good team, don’t we, sheriff?”

“That we do.” she wouldn’t know what to call the face he makes at her sometimes- the one he’s making right now, where his eyes just hang on her so big and almost pleading and there’s a soft smile on his lips. It’s beguiling, though, she can never get enough of it. He stays like that for a bit and then seems to notice the time and sighs, offering her his arm with a slightly-less blissful smile “May I walk you and your sheep home, Miss Peep?”

“Hm, how can I say no to such gallant manners?” she mock-fans herself and his smile grows. His arm is warm and comfortable against hers on their way to Molly’s room. His smile is even warmer after she kisses his cheek, at the foot of her lamp, her girls taking position as well.

“Same hour tomorrow?” he asks, letting go of her hand slowly, almost reluctantly.

“Of course- and I do expect you to join us on the cushion this time, hon… or maybe just me, it’s been a while since Buzz spent some time with the flock.”

Woody lets out a sound that’s half-chuckle, half-choke before managing to find his voice again.

“...looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, Bo helped Woody come up with his emergency plans (Then Jessie and Buzz did too) pass it on.
> 
> Edit:: It was brought to my attention that Woody doesn't know Billy, Goat and Gruff are girls until later, so I corrected that.


End file.
